For the Love of Ash
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: A dance is taking place in Terminus Cave, and Serena uses the opportunity to hopefully tell Ash how she feels. However, she has some competition.
1. Chapter 1

_I really hope I hit the mark on this story. Junichi Masuda owns Pokemon._

 _Ash: 16_

 _Serena: 16_

 _Clemont: 19_

 _Bonnie: 11_

 _"_ All right! Your Pokemon are all healed and ready to go!"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont had stopped at a Pokemon Center for a quick rest before leaving heading to Snowbelle City. Ash, an aspiring Pokemon Master, was on a quest in Kalos to attain all eight gym badges, and hopefully, win the Pokemon League. Serena was a Pokemon Showcase performer who was on her way to becoming Kalos Queen. Bonnie and Clemont were brother and sister. Clemont was the Lumiose City Gym Leader, and Bonnie was the personal matchmaker, much to Clemont's disappointment.

"All right! On to Snowbelle City!" Ash grabbed his backpack, and his number one partner, Pikachu, jumped on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Ash! Don't you think you should relax a bit?" Serena questioned.

"Why? I already have my strategy planned out!"

"That may be true, but maybe you should take some time off. You've been working really hard as of late..." Clemont pointed out.

"He's right. You need to calm down, Ash!" Bonnie chimed in.

Ash sighed, and put his backpack down, as he was outvoted. "Fine. But we can't stay for long; I want to get to the Pokemon League!"

"Ash, you'll make it to the Pokemon League either way," Clemont said, "With the way you've been battling recently, I'd say you have a really good chance of getting to the Pokemon League."

"Thanks, Clemont."

"Hey, Ash! I'm looking through the list of activities we could do here in Couriway Town! Apparently there's going to be a dance in Terminus Cave! It'll be fun!"

 _And romantic!_ Thought Serena.

She held up her PokePedia and showed Ash a picture of a dazzling Terminus Cave with lights, decorations, and of course, lots of Pokemon.

"Wow, that looks really pretty! Let's do it, Ash!" Bonnie squealed happily.

"Interesting...hey, one of the requirements here is that you have to have a date. How will we do that?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah..." Ash agreed.

"Well, umm...maybe I can..." Serena began.

"Hi, everyone!"

A blue-haired girl ran up to Ash and Company with a Slurpuff by her side, much to Serena's discontent. The girl was Miette, Serena's rival for showcases and Ash's heart.

"Oh, hi, Miette," Serena grumbled.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Serena," Miette said before she got whispered in her ear, "You don't want to look bad in front of Ash, do you?"

Serena instantly blushed at the thought of Miette revealing her secret. Bonnie, who already knew, was trying not to laugh.

"Hi, Miette! I'm guessing your here for the dance at Terminus Cave?" Ash asked.

"That's right! I have a beautiful ocean-blue dress ready for it! How about you, Serena?"

"Well, I'm, umm... not exactly ready yet, but..."

"Well, you may want to get ready soon! It's rumored that Aria will be attending to crown a Terminus King and Queen, and I want to be queen!"

Miette then grabbed Ash's hand. "Ash, will you be my king?"

Serena's heart then started beating faster than a Speed Deoxys in battle. Ash quickly blushed, and was about to answer before Serena stepped in.

"Let's battle for it!"

The four stopped to look at Serena.

"For what, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Uh...for-for-" Serena was at a loss for words since Ash was right there, but Miette chimed in.

"I accept your challenge, Serena!" Miette said with a knowing stare.

The two then grabbed their PokeBalls and raced outside to the battlefield.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know!"

"Me neither!" Bonnie and Dedenne were holding their laughter in as much as they could, but it was too much.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"

The sudden burst of laughter astonished them, making them even more confused.

"I heard a really funny joke from Serena earlier." Bonnie lied.

Clemont shook his head, knowing she was lying, but when Bonnie had a secret, she wouldn't tell a soul without permission. "Go to Nurse Joy and see if there are any shopping outlets here."

Bonnie went to the desk to execute her brother's command while Ash and Clemont headed outside.

Meanwhile, Miette and Serena were conversing.

"So it's settled. The winner gets to ask Ash out for the dance."

"That's right!"

"Let's raise the stakes a bit. We both know you won't ask Ash right away even if you win. So, let's try this. Whoever wins has one hour to ask Ash out, otherwise, he's free for stealing."

"What? But-"

"Take it or leave it. If you still don't want to go through with it, I'll go in and ask him right now."

Serena turned as red as a tomato, before agreeing. "Deal."

"Miette! Serena! Are you ready?" Clemont announced.

"Yes!"

"ALL RIGHT! THIS WILL BE A ONE-ON-ONE POKEMON BATTLE BETWEEN SERENA, THE CHALLENGER, AND MIETTE, THE OPPONENT. THE MATCH WILL END WHEN EITHER POKEMON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! READY?"

Miette and Serena nodded their heads in approval.

 **"BATTLE BEGIN!"**

"I choose the newest member of my team: Kirlia!"

Miette threw a PokeBall to reveal the ballerina-like Pokemon, with an intimidating glance.

"A fairy-type? In that case, Sylveon, let's do this!"

Serena revealed here recently evolved Sylveon who returned Kirlia's glare.

"Kirlia, use Teleport!"

Kirlia, obeying her trainer's commands, teleported right in front of Sylveon.

"Sylveon, grab Kirlia!"

Sylveon used her ribbon like feelers to wrap her opponent.

"Oh, no you don't! Use Icy Wind!"

Kirlia sent a blast of cold air towards Sylveon.

"Sylveon, toss Kirlia, then use Iron Tail!"

Kirlia was tossed across the battlefield, and was then hit with a super-effective Iron Tail.

"Nice job, Sylveon!"

Frustrated, Miette called out another attack. "Kirlia, Toxic!"

Suddenly, Sylveon was poisoned.

"Sylveon! Are you all right?"

Sylveon nodded, and continued to face Kirlia.

"Iron Tail one more time!"

"Trying to end it? Fine! Kirlia! Stop it with Psyshock!"

"You can do it, Sylveon! Power through it and break the elements with Iron Tail!"

Sylveon charged toward the incoming attack, and deflected the attacks with Iron Tail until, finally, hitting Kirlia with the Iron Tail, making it faint.

"Kirlia is unable to battle! Sylveon and Serena are the winners!"

"Kirlia, return!"

"Sylveon, return!"

Miette then walked up to Serena and offered a handshake, to which Serena accepted.

"Good job, Serena! By the way!" Miette pulled Serena close.

"Your hour starts now."

 **How is it? I hope you enjoy it! Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I see you liked the first chapter. And now, part 2!_

"Your hour starts now." Miette whispered in Serena's ear. Serena sweatdropped after remembering the terms of their bet. Miette skipped off to the Pokemon Center with Ash following close behind.

"What did she mean by 'an hour'?" Clemont walked up to Serena shortly after Miette entered the building.

"It's not important!"

Serena blushed as she ran into the Pokemon Center to claim her prize. Unfortunately, Ash was already talking to Miette.

"So, Ash, rumor has it that there's a legendary Pokemon within Terminus Cave! Have you heard of it?"

"No! Tell me about it!"

"Well, you see, the Pokemon's name is Zygarde, and-"

"Miette! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Miette stopped talking to Ash to look at a worried Serena. She walked over.

"What are you doing? I was about to ask him out!"

"I'm not stopping you. Oh wait! I am!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not asking him out. That was the deal. However, I DIDN'T say that we couldn't prevent each other from asking him out."

Miette had a sly smile on her face while Serena had a shocked expression on hers.

"Miette! Tell me more about Zygarde!"

She turned around to face Ash.

"Of course!"

While Miette went to continue her conversation with Ash, Serena checked her watch.

 _2:03 pm_

57 minutes left.

 _I have to find a way to get Miette away from Ash! If I ask him with Miette standing right there and he rejects me, it'll be so embarrassing!_ Serena thought.

"Bonnie, come here!"

Bonnie stopped brushing Pikachu's tail and ran over to Serena.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Perfect. Miette?"

"What now, Serena?"

"Can you do me a favor and take Bonnie shopping?"

Serena said this with a smile on her face, as the counterattack formulated in her mind. However, Miette smiled too.

"Sure! Come on, Bonnie! You too, Slurpuff!"

Slurpuff and Bonnie both ran with Miette out the doors of the Pokemon Center.

 _Perfect! Miette's gone, and now I have Ash all to myself!_ Serena thought, blushing madly at the thought of Ash accept her offer.

Ash walked over to Pikachu and sat down on the nearby bench, which caused his partner to start his nap. Serena reluctantly walked over.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"About that dance, um...would you like to, maybe-"

"WE'RE BACK!"

Bonnie ran up to Serena and gave her a hug. Serena nervously bent down and hugged her back, knowing that Miette must not be far behind.

"That was quick, Bonnie! Show me your dress!"

Bonnie held up a small ballgown the color of Teddiursa's fur.

"Isn't it convenient? They sold ballgowns at a store down the street from here!"

"Where's Miette?"

"Oh, she's still on her way here! She should be here shortly."

 _Oh no!_

"Serena, were you going to ask me something?" Ash asked, stroking Pikachu's fur.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"Hey, Ash! We're back!"

Miette suddenly ran into the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, hi Miette! How did the shopping go?"

"It was great, Ash! You know, it's really convenient! Did you know they sold ballgowns at a store down the street from here?"

"No! Hey, do you know if they sell tuxedos too?"

"They sure do!"

"Perfect! Do you think you can help me pick out a tuxedo?"

"Sure!"

"Ok. Serena, I'll be back. Ask me what you were going to ask when we get back. Bonnie, take care of Pikachu for me."

"Ok!"

Ash walked towards the door with Miette following him. Miette stopped and glanced at Serena.

"35 minutes, Serena!" She whispered.

Serena clenched her teeth as Ash raced toward the ballgown store.

"You okay, Serena?"

"I'm fine!" Serena said through gritted teeth, trying not to scream at innocent, little Bonnie.

"Great! That reminds me, did you pick out a dress yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You should go catch up to them! They're not far away!"

Serena then realized that this could be her chance to seperate Ash and Miette.

"I'll be back!"

 **Ash's Side**

"Here we are! Valerie's Boutique!" **(Author's note: I know that name is awful but I couldn't think of anything else...")**

"Wow! But, I thought Valerie makes dresses only!"

"Don't worry! Wallace from Hoenn also makes clothing! His suits are here too!"

"Ok..."

Ash and Miette entered the store, looking for the suits.

"The tuxedos are upstairs. Come on!"

Ash and Miette went upstairs to find a plethora of clothes for boys: shorts, jeans, teeshirts, flip-flops, and finally tuxedos.

"Found them!"

Ash raced over to Miette to see what she found.

"Wow, these are really nice! Wallace made this?"

"That's right!"

Miette held up a white tuxedo with a flower in the collar.

"How's this?"

"That looks sharp...but since the dance is in a cave, I wouldn't want to get it dirty..."

"Good point!"

Ash held up a solid black tuxedo.

"How's this?"

"Hmm...maybe you should try it on. Come on! There's a dressing room over here!"

 **Two minutes later...**

"All right Ash! Come out!"

Ash walked out wearing the black tuxedo, wearing a pair of white gloves.

"How do I look?"

"You look really handsome..." Miette said dreamily.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Ash blushed as Miette took his hand.

"And extremely cute..."

"Th-thanks!"

Miette checked her watch. _2:50 PM_

"Hurry up and change, Ash!"

Ash went back into the changing room as Miette smiled, knowing that in ten minutes, Ash was hers.

 **Serena's side**

"2:50?! Aw man!"

Serena had started out to the outlet where Miette and Ash had gone to but was distracted by a Lopunny and Slowpoke having a Mega Battle and decided to stay.

 **(Author's note: Horrible excuse, I know, but I'm trying to build suspense.)**

She raced inside the store, where she saw Ash and Miette just about to leave the store.

"Hi, Serena!" Miette greeted.

"Oh, hey, Serena!" Ash greeted.

"See you back at the Pokemon Center."

On her way out, Miette stopped and whispered in her ear, "5 minutes left..."

"Come on, Ash!"

Serena noticed that when Miette called Ash's name, he instantly blushed, and ran out the door; this made her more nervous than ever.

When they left, Serena looked frantically for a dress. She settled on a Spritzee-pink dress, paid, and left the store.

"Come on! I can't let her get him!"

 **At the Pokemon Center**

 _2:58 pm..._

"Hey, Ash, you know how you showed me your tuxedo?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I want to return the favor and show you my dress...how's that sound?"

Ash turned redder than a shiny Gyarados, and nodded his head.

"Come with me."

Ash ran upstairs with Miette.

 _2:59 PM_

"ASH!"

Serena looked around the Pokemon Center for Ash, but was unable to find him. Bonnie came over holding Dedenne.

"What's wrong Serena? Have you seen Ash?"

"Yeah, he went upstairs. Miette wanted to show him her dress."

 _30 seconds until 3:00_

Miette came out with her ocean-blue ballgown and winked at Ash.

"How do I look?"

"You look-you look-"

Ash was tongue tied as Miette come over to him and put her arms around his neck.

 _10 seconds..._

Serena ran up the stairs, and tried to get in the room. But the door was locked. She pounded on the door, with tears streaming down her face.

"ASH!"

5 seconds

"Who is that?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about it..." Miette said in a soothing tone.

 _3..._

Serena returned after running downstairs to ask for Ash's room key, and twisted the key. The door still won't budge, as Miette blocked it from the inside.

 _2..._

"There's something I want to ask you, Ash."

"Yeah?"

Ash's heart was beating quicker than Pikachu's quick attack.

 _1..._

"ASH, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

3:00 pm

Miette's watch beeped, letting her know that time was up, and that she could steal Ash.

Serena pushed with all her might, and the door was beginning to open.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Serena was almost in.

Ash had the deepest shade of red imaginable.

Serena was panting. _One more...I'm coming for you, Ash!_ she thought.

"Of-Of course!" Ash agreed to Miette's offer.

Serena rammed into the door with all her might and finally opened it. Tears streamed down her face once more, and she watched in horror, as Miette and Ash were in the middle of a deep kiss.

Ash was the first to leave the room after the kiss, and Miette followed, and passing her rival, she said,

"Time's up, Serena."

 **Did you enjoy it? I hope so! Part three soon!**


	3. UPDATE

This is NOT a new chapter, just an update.

So, from what I can infer, I ruined the story with the second chapter. Please keep in mind that this is what I was thinking, and if that's not what you were hoping for, then I'm sorry. So, here's what you can do. In the comments, tell me how you imagined the second chapter to be, what you liked and not liked, and how I could fix what you didn't like.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go...THE FINALE! It is suggested you listen to N's Farewell theme and Iris' theme while reading. TRUST ME._

Serena was sitting on her bed, sobbing at what she had just witnessed. She couldn't stop thinking about it, how Miette could manipulate Ash to forget about her and her feelings.

"Serena?"

Bonnie had slowly opened the door and was walking over to sit with Serena. Serena wiped her tears to indicate nothing was wrong, but when she got rid of the tears, more fell.

"What is it, Bonnie?"

"Why are you crying? The dance is tonight!"

"I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not?"

At this point Serena had had enough.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! HE WANTS HER!"

At Serena's sudden outburst, Bonnie's eyes started to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go out with Ash. Possibly tell him how I feel. That was the whole reason I mentioned this dance. And when-"

Bonnie had wiped her eyes and was eagerly listening to Serena.

"When Miette kissed him...I knew it was over!"

"But-I thought you and Ash would be together!"

"I did too. It's like a fairy tale that doesn't have a happy ending."

Serena wiped her eyes once more.

"And the worst part is...I've felt this way ever since Professor Oak's summer camp."

"Really?"

"I guess those feelings were all for nothing."

"I'm really sorry, Serena."

Bonnie gave Serena a hug, to which Serena not only responded to, but also started to cry. Little did she know, Ash was listening to the entire conversation outside her room.

"Ash?"

Miette had discovered Ash listening.

"What is it?"

"The dance is tonight, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, come on!"

"I need to talk to Serena."

"Can't she wait? I'm sure you can tell her what you need to say at the dance."

"I can...but I won't."

"But, Ash-"

"By the way. The date's off."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because there's someone who's cared about me since the beginning, supported me whether I won or lost a battle, and will support me whether or not I win the league. That someone is Serena."

"But-but-"

It was too late. Ash had already stepped into Serena's room.

"Bonnie? Can I speak to Serena for a second?"

Bonnie released Serena from her hug, and left the room, closing the door behind her. When Serena noticed that Ash and her were alone, she started to blush again, but it quickly faded when she remembered what just happened.

"Don't you have a dance to get ready for?" Serena started, with a sense of bitterness in her tone.

"Don't you?" Ash replied.

"I'm not going."

"Why is that? Did you change your mind?"

"Yeah."

"Care to tell me why?"

Ash walked over and sat with Serena.

"No. I don't want to relive the pain."

"Mind if I guess?"

"Yes. I do."

"Oh."

They both sat in silence.

"I heard you and Bonnie's conversation."

Serena's heart rate jumped as she heard these words.

"You-you did?"

"Mm-hmm."

This made something in Serena finally snap.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS, ASH?! TO HAVE SOMEONE YOU TRULY WANT TO BE WITH JUST IGNORE YOU COMPLETELY? TO HAVE THEM IGNORE THE HINTS, THE GESTURES?!"

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'VE FELT LIKE THIS FOR OVER TEN YEARS-TEN YEARS! AND WHEN I SAW YOU AND MIETTE KISS...I FELT..."

Ash looked at her in silence.

"I felt like it was over...that I had lost you forever."

"No, I don't know how it feels. But now I know."

Serena looked down, tears still rolling.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I honestly had no idea you felt this way. But let me give you my side of the story. My goal is the Pokemon League. You know that. I have a bad habit of blocking everything out when I'm set on a goal being reached. It's a shame that I can just be focused on what's down the road without noticing what's in front of me. For that, I'm sorry. Now, I realize that what's in front of me truly cares about me, and how it's beauty stands out from anything else."

Ash looked at Serena.

"I know that I can't even begin to imagine the pain you felt just now. I know I can't erase that memory. But I know what I can do."

He grabbed her hand.

"I can try to make it right."

"Ash...you already have Miette."

"Not anymore. I broke it off before I talked to you."

"But-"

"Surprising, I know."

"I don't know what to say..."

"I do."

Serena turned a deeper shade of red.

"You can say yes. I want to go to that dance with you by my side."

"I-I-"

"I may not be able to win the league. But I hope I have a chance at winning your trust and your heart."

After a brief moment of silence, Serena squeezed Ash's hand, and tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes. I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"How about this?"

"I show you me in my tuxedo, and you show me you in your dress."

"Agreed."'

With that, Ash left, and Serena grabbed the dress and began to change.

"Good going, Ash."

Bonnie was leaning on the wall next to Serena's door, with her dress on, ready to go. Ash smiled.

 **45 Minutes later...**

Ash, in his black tuxedo, knocked on Serena's door.

"Serena?"

"I'm not ready!"

"Come on out! You'll look great!"

The door slowly opened, and Ash was unable to look away as Serena emerged in a pink dress, complete with a necklace of ruby, sapphire, and emerald. She had a pair of white gloves on her hands.

"See?"

"See what?"

"I told you you'd look great. I'm sorry, I meant beautiful."

"You look really cute in that suit."

Both blushed at the compliments, and, locking arms, walked down the stairs. Miette greeted them with a scowl, and Bonnie and Clemont stared in awe at the two.

"Amazing! You two look fantastic!"

"Thanks, Bonnie! You and Clemont look good too!"

"You look nice too, Miette!"

"Thanks, Serena." Miette grumbled.

"Don't worry about not having a date Miette! You can dance with my big brother!"

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, guys, let's go!"

And with that, they rushed out the door to Terminus Cave.

 **In Terminus Cave...**

"Wow, what a setup!"

"True."

"I second that!"

The group rushed in, and saw that everyone was already on the dance floor. They saw a Jigglypuff dancing with a Psyduck, a Pichu dancing with a Teddiursa, and a Mega Gardevoir dancing with a Mega Gallade. Ash turned and faced Serena and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Serena blushed, reluctantly took his hand and smiled. The two began to waltz around the room.

"May I have this dance, Miette?"

"Fine."

Bonnie had started to dance with a boy about her age with glasses and swamp green hair. **(Know who it is? :))**

Meloetta's Song of Love had started to play, and the waltzing continued. Serena and Ash moved gracefully along the cave floor, Clemont and Miette awkwardly tried to dance, Bonnie and the boy had moved with the same gracefulness as Ash and Serena. When the song ended, the partners bowed.

"All right, everyone!"

Aria, the Kalos Queen, had taken the stage.

"It's time to crown the Terminus King and Queen!"

Everyone applauded, the Pokemon jumped in happiness.

"Your Terminus King and Queen are...that lovely couple over there!"

The spotlight shined on Ash and Serena. They rushed onto the stage with Pikachu and Sylveon following them.

"What are your names?"

"Ash."

"Serena."

"Let's give a round of applause for your Terminus King and Queen, Ash and Serena!"

The entire cave erupted in applause as a crown was placed on both Ash and Serena's head.

"What luck, huh, Miette? Miette?"

Clemont searched but Miette was nowhere to be found.

 **After the dance...**

Ash and Serena were walking hand-in-hand to the Pokemon Center.

"Well..."

"Thank you, Ash."

They stopped.

"That was one of the best nights I've ever had. I'll never forget it."

"I'm glad."

They faced each other.

"The night isn't over yet."

Serena blushed.

"Stop blushing."

This only made Serena blush even more.

"Let me help you."

Ash then pulled Serena in for a deep kiss. Inside Serena, fireworks were going off inside her. Quite ironically, fireworks had started behind them.

 _Yes!_ Thought Serena

"That was worth the wait."

They then walked inside the Pokemon Center to find Miette leaving.

"I'll see you soon, Ash."

Miette then pulled Serena close.

"This isn't over, Serena. Ash will be mine."

"No, I won't."

Miette, shocked, looked over at Ash.

"My mind is made up."

With fire in her eyes, she glared at Ash.

"This isn't over, Ash."

She then left the Pokemon Center.

 **I hope you liked the story and the dance too. If it was too short, I apologize. But here's my real question: should I make a seperate story of Ash's remainder of his Kalos journey with Miette as the enemy? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
